the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabina
Fabina is the romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter in House of Anubis (Fab/ian and N/'ina'). It was hinted that Fabian liked Nina since the day he met her. They seem to be best friends, since they hang out a lot while solving the riddles and clues. Fabian also shows that he is very good friend to Nina by standing up to her when she first moved in to Anubis House. As shown in House of Reservation / House of Heavy, Nina states "I can't believe I thought he liked me." So it is confirmed that Nina likes Fabian. They are also now boyfriend and girlfriend because they kissed in the Season 1 finale. This pairing is also called Nabian (N'/ina and F/'abian), and on the Nick Message Boards it is sometimes called Fina (F'/abian and N/'ina). Links to the ''Fabina Gallery ''and to the Fabina Videos and Fabina Fan fictions. Fabina Facts Official Fabina Song "Perfect Day" by Mark Johns - The song playing in the background when Nina and Fabian dance in the finale. The lyrics somewhat relate to Fabian and Nina's relationship. "It's a thing you do for me, it's the way you make me feel, its everything you want. You're my shining star no matter where you are and now you are in my life I feel strange inside no mountain seems so high no river seems too wide now you by my side you're the best thing in my life."thumb|300px|right Fabina Moments ''Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Fabian is nice to Nina and welcomes her into the house. *Fabian sees her crying and wonders what's wrong. *Fabian tries to persuade the others to be more welcoming to Nina. *Fabian tries to make sure she doesn't go on with the fake initiation. *Fabian wants Patricia to let her out. *He tells Mick she has pretty eyes and she is sweet. *The two smiled at each other through out this episode. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Fabian tries to get Nina out of the attic. *Fabian offers to walk Nina to class. *Nina takes a leaf out of Fabian's hair. *Fabian gets the key to the attic from the dirt. *They sneak into the attic and find some ancient hieroglyphics. *Nina tells Fabian about the treasure. *Amber asks if they are on a secret date and they both immediately say no repeatedly. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian and Nina go to the retirement home to meet Sarah. *They solve the hieroglyphics and it says to go to the 8th step. *They unscrew the eighth step and find an Egyptian puzzle piece. *Fabian says that Nina has the same pretty eyes as the girl in the photo. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *They sneak up to the attic and find wax cylinders in a box. *Fabian offers Nina to dance *Nina warns him about the damage that might happen to his feet. *They have some awkward stares. *They meet up at Fabian's locker. *Fabian admits he was up in the attic, so Nina wouldn't get in trouble. *Nina admits that she was in the attic. *Fabian and Nina take the wax cylinders to Fabian's Uncle Ade, who runs an antique shop, and find out they are phonograph cylinders. *Fabian's Uncle Ade asks if Nina is Fabian's girlfriend. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Nina "admits" she's dating Fabian to stall Amber. *Fabian notices the design on the sides of the stairs was the same as Nina's locket. *They apologize at the same time when they are late. *They listen to the films together. *When Victor tries to find out who made the noise in the attic, Fabian and Nina huddle in the other room together. Fabian puts his jacket around Nina because she gets cold. Nina warns Fabian not to leave the attic, after he decides to. *They felt ''so excited and relieved that they dodged Victor. *Amber thinks that Nina and Fabian are secretly dating. Nina doesn't deny her and goes along with it just so Amber won't suspect anything. *Amber tells Mick about how Nina and Fabian "secretly dating" and he tackles Fabian. *Fabian tries to ask Nina out and does a little flip with his hair. *Nina says that her and Fabian are "ridiculous" She sort of hesitates on that and Fabian looks like he's faking the yes. Fabian awkwardly leaves right after and Nina makes an embarrassed face. *Amber made Nina and Fabian a scrapbook, due to liking Fabian and Nina together. *Fabian and Nina talk about what Amber knows about the secret. Nina calls herself stupid for telling Amber. Fabian walks over to hug her but doesn't because he feels embarrassed about doing so. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Fabian and Nina explain the rules to Amber. *Fabian and Nina have a scared look on their face when they hear a girl say, "He killed them." *Fabian and Nina meet up at Fabian's locker. *They are so close together, they are practically touching. *Fabian offers Nina to go to the retirement home to visit Sarah with him, but Nina declines the offer because of what happened last time. *They smile at each other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Nina and Fabian are sitting next to each other so that their bodies touching. *Nina looks at the skeleton that wants to kiss Fabian like she's almost jealous. *Nina and Fabian are standing by each other very close. *When Nina comforts Amber about her break-up. Fabian looks at her like Nina is nice. *Nina and Fabian are baking cookies together. *Nina and Fabian restore the chandelier in order to solve the next riddle. House of Flames / House of Passages *When looking at the clue in the tube, Nina's head is on Fabian's shoulder while looking at it. *Nina and Fabian bump heads when backing away from the fireplace. *They stare at each other and give flirty looks. *Amber calls them Romeo and Juliet. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Fabian calls Nina "super sleuthy." *They walk to Fabian's locker together. *Fabian smiles when Nina says she will give him the locket. *Nina says she trusts Fabian and then he has a huge grin on his face. *Nina and Fabian sit together at a desk. *Nina tries to get Fabian's number thing he was working on from Jerome. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Nina catches Fabian playing the guitar. *Nina and Fabian are alone together in Fabian's room. *They are smiling the whole time while in Fabian's room. *After Nina says no, Fabian says no. *Nina and Fabian figure out something and they are staring at each other. *Fabian stalls Victor by throwing his vest over the camera and keeping him from going downstairs while Nina gets the next clue. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Nina smiles at Fabian. *Nina says she will go with Fabian to the cellar and then he widely smiles. *Fabian and Nina are standing very close together. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Fabian and Nina are sitting at a desk together. *Right after Alfie is taken to the hospital, Victor turns around to start questioning them all and Fabian's hand is on Nina's back in an attempt to comfort her. *Nina quits the group and gives the locket to Fabian. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Nina solves the clue where yesterday always follows tomorrow and Fabian picks her up and spins her around. *Fabian asks Nina if she would help him look for it. *Fabian persuades Nina to join back the group. *Fabian and Nina are standing close to each other. *Nina and Fabian are sitting across from each other trying to figure out what the inside of the book says. *They get really close when they see the words inside were in invisible ink. *Nina and Fabian sneak out at night to finish the clue, but then Victor steals it. House of Drama / House of Codes *Nina and Fabian are sitting on a one-person chair together. *Fabian helps Nina play a video game, but she dies (in the game). *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if Fabian and Nina are "stepping out" or dating. *Nina has no idea what that is but Fabian retorts NO! *Uncle Ade says he likes Nina: "She has cheek and a good appetite." (Suggesting he's a Fabina Shipper) *They read the book Uncle Ade gave them at the play. *Fabian smiles as Nina acts. *Fabian asks if can go with Nina to the safe during the play. *Nina goes alone and he says be careful. *She blushes and leaves for Anubis House. House of Risk / House of Thieves *Fabian is worried about where Nina is. *Fabian gives her a huge hug and doesn't let go when she returns. House of Hazards / House of Charades *Nina is wondering where Fabian is. *Fabian switches the tapes that way Nina doesn't get caught. *Nina says she owes him 1 or 20. *Then Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek. *Fabian looks shocked and happy. *Amber was watching and smiling when Nina kissed his cheek. Hinting that she might ship fabina House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian called Nina's phone trying to figure out where she went. *He hugged her while hugging Amber after he found and unlocked the from the abandoned warehouse. *Nina gave Fabian a *FABES?!* what-the? face when Joy called Fabian "Fabes". House of Arrest / House of Hoax *They sneak into Victor's office together. *Fabian promises Nina he wont give up on her in the hallway. *Fabian nervously tries to tell Nina he may have lost the Ankh. *In the living room, Fabian talks to Nina about the Ankh. *Fabian says he will not give up on the treasure, on Sarah, and especially not on Nina. *Nina says that was sweet. *They stare at each other flirty and then Nina breaks the silence by saying it's hot in there. *When Patricia says she found the Ankh and Fabian says he could kiss her, Nina has a hurt look. House of Time / House of Aliens *They lean really close to each other while speaking. *Fabian asks Nina to keep watch for him. *The Sibuna club holds hands. *Fabian is the first to agree when Nina asks if everyone is still "on board". House of Yesterday / House of Victory *After Nina told Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie that Sarah died, Nina rests her head on Fabian's body. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Fabian wanted to comfort Nina before she went to Sarah's funeral, so he sits next to her. *When Patricia says that Joy and Fabian were really close Nina looked jealous. *Down in the cellar Fabian noticed that Nina was cold. *After Nina denied one of Amber's blankets Fabian tells her to share with him and they share blanket, and Amber and Alfie exchange knowing glances. *They had some cute staring moments toward each other throughout the episode. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Fabian tells Nina to be careful when she goes back up into the attic. *They look up at the moon and stars together and they have a moment. (AWWW!) *They look through the telescope together. *When they were caught, they were standing really close together. *Nina makes up a lie for Fabian but it doesn't work. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Fabian tries to mimic Victor's voice to scare Nina. *Nina shows him the next clue. *Alfie asks if they are "snooping or flirting." Fabian responds with a "HA HA HA!" *Nina tells Fabian her intuition has been stronger since Sarah died. *She also tells him she has been hearing voices. *She thinks that he thinks she is crazy. *Fabian wonders if they got it wrong about Joy being the chosen one when it should be Nina. *Nina freaks out when she hears this and runs away while Fabian tries to call for her. *They go into Victor's office together to get the next clue while Victor is out. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *They are sitting next to each other in class. *They devise a plan to get the puzzle pieces. *They were both in the Attic getting the pieces. *They come back both holding the take out. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Amber, Mick, and Mara think Fabian is going to ask Nina to the prom, showing they are all Fabina shippers. Amber says it will be so romantic, but Fabian hides it by saying they are just friends. *They pin Fabian to ask Nina but then he asks Patricia if she is going with anyone. *Nina gets jealous and almost cries and says she thought he liked her. *Fabian shows Nina the puzzle piece opening up. *He tries to ask her to the prom but she thinks he is going to ask Patricia. *He tries to tell her he won't ask Patricia, but she runs out and almost cries. *While Nina leaves, Fabian seems to know that he has made a mistake by asking Patricia. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian tells Nina that he's not asking Patricia. *Nina smiles and looks relieved when he says that. *He then tries to ask her, but they get interrupted by Victor *Nina smiles when he is looking at his laptop. *Fabian asks why she is smiling. Nina replies with, "That frown you get when you concentrate." *Fabian tries to ask Nina to the prom. *Nina was just about to answer him when Patricia comes into the room. *Exasperated, Nina says, "Every time," while rolling her eyes. *Fabian tries to ask Nina to the dance again. *Nina says yes before he could ask because Patricia walks in. *He asks her and she says, "Yes" and he is surprised. *He stares at Nina in her beautiful dress. *He yells "LEAVE HER ALONE!" when Rufus grabs Nina and tackles Rufus. *At the cellar Fabian switches the Elixir and Nina says she loves him and hugs him. *At the dance, Fabian is worried about Nina. *Amber crowns them both Prom Queen and King. *They dance together while everyone is smiling. *Fabian calls her beautiful and doesn't take it back. *He then asks her why she went back to the cellar, and she says it can wait. They kiss and everybody cheers. ''Season 2 Hints ''They are most likely dating because they kissed in the finale. Category:Pairings Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Pairings Category:Major Pairings